Case 0-4: Find Bike Parts
A Second information screen appears, called Bike Parts. It explains that: * You need to find replacement parts and bring them back to the shop to repair the damaged bike. * The parts are located around Still Creek. Some parts may not be easy to find... * Check the Bike Parts screen in the Pause Menu to see your progress! After the Bike Parts screen, Chuck starts in the garage. You can now look at the Bike Screen on the pause menu to see the parts needed. Create another Spiked Bat if needed and pick up another Orange Juice in the store. Location of five bike part items Queen cutscene As Chuck leaves the Gas Station Safe House, there is a queen cutscene. The queen acts the same as queens in Dead Rising, the queen violently kills all nearby zombies when it is killed. Wheel: Save Dick Jones After the cutscene, a survivor, Dick Jones, is trapped on top of a van, surrounded by zombies. Kill zombies and talk to Dick Jones Kill most of the zombies around the van. After most of the zombies are killed, jump on top the van and speak to Dick. to talk. Dick: Let's get a move on. }} Follow Dick Jones to the pawnshop and speak to him Follow Dick up the street to his pawnshop. to talk. Dick: Thanks for keeping me safe. I own this pawnshop. I know you helped me out but I can't just give things away for free. Maybe I'll give you a good deal. :Press to talk. Dick: Okay, lets go. :Fast load screen into pawnshop. Thanks for getting me out of that mess. Is there anything you need from my store? }} In Still Creek Pawnshop There are 8 items for sale in the Still Creek Pawnshop. Chuck should buy the wheel now. If Chuck does not yet have enough money to buy the wheel, see the next section below. * The wheel is essential for successfully completing the game * Zombrex is essential if Chuck wants to rescue Sharon Riesinger, Nikki Valentino, and Tia Hernandaz and be able to also give Katey her dose from 7:00 pm to 8:00 pm. If you want to complete the game and rescue all survivors, Save money and only buy the wheel then the Zombrex. Not enough money to buy the wheel .]] Chuck begins the game with $2000. If Chuck does not have enough money to purchase the $5,000 wheel yet, walk across the street to the Still Creek Casino. Outside the casino doors is $300 on the ground. Chuck can acquire around $7,200 every trip into Still Creek Casino. Breaking slot machines, cash registers, and ATMs is the fastest way to make money. Keep in mind that all of the money inside and outside respawns (reappears again) when there is a load screen with a picture. So if Chuck were to return to the safe house, which has a load screen, then return to the Casino, all of the money and items would have returned. Gasoline Canister The Gasoline Canister is the easiest bike part to acquire. It is in front of the Brockett Gas Station Safe house, near a gas pump. Engine Bike Forks Handle bars Trivia Images Dead rising 2 case 0 dick rescuing (33) b.png Dead_rising_case_0_damaged_bike_info.PNG Dead rising 2 case 0 zombrex to katie 7 pm to 8 pm.png|Zombrex to Katey Dead rising 2 case 0 zombies 7 pm.png|Zombies at 7 pm Dead rising 2 case 0 watch.png Dead rising 2 case 0 bike part engine.png|Engine Dead rising 2 case 0 bike part wheel.png|Wheel Dead rising 2 case 0 bike repair handle bar.png|Handle Bar Dead rising 2 case 0 bike part progress screen.png Notes See also External links